Aleroth Catacombs
The Aleroth Catacombs are catacomb system located below Aleroth in Divine Divinity. Background The Aleroth Catacombs are a system of abandoned Elven catacombs running beneath Aleroth, accessible through a cave beneath the statue in the center of town. After the healers of Aleroth refused to help Thelyron cheat death, he moved into the catacombs to conduct his experiments undisturbed. His experiments, as well as some possibly ancient magical defenses, have left the catacombs full of undead. After helping Lanilor, the hero is directed to the Catacombs in order to investigate Mardaneus' insanity, making it the first proper dungeon in the game. Layout Level 1 The first section of the Aleroth Catacombs is a cave system directly beneath the statue in the center of Aleroth, accessed by turning all of the surrounding dragon statues so they point north. In order to proceed to the catacombs proper, three magic orbs must be found and placed on pentagrams on the floor. Aside from the statue entrance, there are two more exits on level one; the first leads back into Aleroth through the cemetery (one of the graves will become a pit entrance) and the other leads to an orc camp outside Aleroth. To the west are a number of non-hostile orcs led by Smiruk, who tasks the hero with finding a legendary axe. To the south is the statue of Sylvena, who will summon Gregar Brock and task him with protecting the hero with his life. Level 2 Level two is the start of the actual catacomb system, and contains several large axes intended to complicate Smiruk's quest. The real axe is in a secret room below level two, the entrance hidden beneath a floor tile. Note that Smiruk takes all large axes the hero is carrying when turning in the quest. To the northwest is the ladder to level three. Level 3 The third level contains a number of sarcophagi. Nothing happens when looting most of the sarcophagi, but the four on raised platforms will summon skeletons to attack the hero. Opening all four will unlock one of the sarcophagi in the center, which is secretly an entrance to level four. Level 4 Level four is more straightforward than two or three, and contains several rooms to the sides with containers to loot. The hallway is full of explosive traps, and the exit is at the very end. There is also a sealed door which can be opened with a lever; this section contains the second teleporter pyramid. As such, this section can also be accessed using the first teleporter pyramid from anywhere, although it immediately places the hero in a room full of skeletons. This section of level four also contains a teleportation pad back to Aleroth. Level 5 The final level is a large, round room with chests in alcoves in all four cardinal directions. A smaller room contains Thelyron's resurrection device and the skeletons who are attempting to use it. There are four secret rooms beneath floor tiles to the northeast, southeast, southwest and northwest, each containing treasure of varying quality and an unusually powerful enemy. After dealing with Thelyron and leaving the center room (either by running from the skeletons or killing them and then leaving) Mardaneus will appear, destroying any remaining undead and creating a portal out of the dungeon. Notable inhabitants * Gregar Brock * Smiruk * Sylvena * Thelyron Hashnitor Trivia * At five levels, the Aleroth Catacombs are one of the longest dungeons in Divine Divinity. Category:Divine Divinity locations Category:Article creation templates